This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Corrosion on metal components should be controlled to preserve the visual aesthetics and longevity of the component. In automotive applications, corrosion may detract from the look of the automobile. For example, nickel plated steel bumpers may show cosmetic corrosion. The cosmetic corrosion is not necessarily due to weather or “wear and tear” of the automobile. The cosmetic corrosion may also be caused by micro-cracking that occurs during installation or service on the bumper. Further, with the addition of elements such as ground effects or other decorative items, additional micro-cracks may occur in the bumper. Protective top coatings have been employed on various metal substrates, including automotive components, to prevent or hinder corrosion. However, these top coats may be subject to cracking or may be brittle, thus exposing the component to corrosion.